


【莱超】论有莱超基因的娃子们到底是怎么来的 （一发完）（pwp）

by 昏天黑地的叶檀 (SmoothCriminal2012)



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bottom Clark Kent, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dressed/naked, Fingerfucking, First Time, Handcuffs, Imprisonment, Kryptonian Biology, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Pollen, Wet & Messy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothCriminal2012/pseuds/%E6%98%8F%E5%A4%A9%E9%BB%91%E5%9C%B0%E7%9A%84%E5%8F%B6%E6%AA%80
Summary: 超人准备去外星执行任务一年，他会与正联中断联系，莱秃秘密得知后在他刚飞离地球便把他抓了回来关红太阳房了...





	【莱超】论有莱超基因的娃子们到底是怎么来的 （一发完）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 超人未掉马设定  
> 私设注意，bug，人物ooc请见谅，  
> 里面的专有名词都是瞎说的请不要深究
> 
> lofter请走：http://huntianheidideyetan.lofter.com/post/309d6585_1c60ff80f

1.

超人醒来时视线模糊，身上的汗浸湿了眼睛，他眨了眨眼试图看清自身何处，他用不了透视，目光之处都是猩红色，而这个房间也不是他所熟悉的地方。他头晕目眩，浑身瘫软无力，他顺手摸上自己的脖子，发现被一串铁链紧紧的锁住了，链条伸向房间一个黑暗的角落，他顺着链条望去，目光停滞在一个男人的手里。

男人握着链条，身边环绕着淡淡的绿烟，他猛的将链条扯向自己，链条顿时发出清脆的声响。

“呃...”超人刚撑起的身子又一个趔跌被拽倒在地。

“你醒了。”男人戏谑道，从阴影中缓缓走出，步入超人视线内的人让他心脏猛得漏跳了一拍。

“...Lex？”超人糯软地说，不解地望向他，Lex身上的散发的绿烟让他说话都使不上劲，“你，你想干什么...” 他有气无力的威胁却听得像柔弱的小兔惊恐地祈求捕食者不要吃掉它。

然而，它的捕食者却没有任何放掉它的意思。

“你瞧，我们有整整一年的时间，” Lex露出阴险的笑，顺势抬起超人的下巴，“没有任何人会打扰到我们，所以，我们可以做任何事～比如说——” 说罢，他便贴上超人的唇瓣，“这个。”

超人惊恐得瞳孔收缩，随之而来的便是愤怒，他猛地推开lex道：“你这个疯... 唔唔唔唔唔！” 超人话还没说完lex便给他戴上了口枷，“嘘...安静，宝贝。” 

2.

在红太阳灯的照耀下超人只是一个手无缚鸡之力的普通人。而lex似乎比以往更壮实了，超人不安地想，应该早点和布鲁斯一起学习格斗技巧的，他现在有点后悔。

Lex仿佛猜到了他的想法，满意的解释道：“氪石增强剂让我的身体素质远远高于普通人——在任何方面。” 他极具暗示性的话语瞬间让超人的脸已可见的速度红了起来。

如果在平时，超人可能还会调侃着消瘦的lex终于去健身了，可是今天超人意识到了问题的严重性。

lex身边的绿烟已经开始搅乱超人的思维，他的眼神开始迷离涣散，无谓挣扎的身体逐渐因脱力而瘫软下来。

“真听话，宝贝。”lex说罢便顺势抚上超人的后脖颈，微凉的指尖让他一哆嗦，有一下没一下的在lex怀中颤抖着，lex呼吸逐渐变得粗重，感叹道，“你可真敏感，平时根本没人碰过你吧？” 说罢便低头吻走了超人眼角的生理泪水。

“唔唔！！！” 

“嘘...不要慌，宝贝” lex缓缓将他背后的制服拉链一直拉到股沟处，超人惊喘一声，羞耻地别过头，泪水不受控制的在眼眶里打着转。

“你这个样子，真让我想直接艹你，” lex遗憾地说，“可惜我还是要出于你的安全找想。”

3.

lex将手插入超人浓密的头发里，唇贴在他耳边低语：“空气中有些微量氪石催情剂，不过不会对你身体产生大碍。” lex灼热的气息让超人敏感的耳朵红得透熟，lex忍不住轻轻咬住了他的耳垂，舔舐着它的轮廓。

“唔嗯...！！！” 超人突然惊恐地扭身，试图抗拒，力气大得lex差点没按住他，“别乱动！” lex低声威胁道，狠狠在他的臀部给了一巴掌，超人呻吟着安静了下来。

lex随后抬起他的下巴开始啃咬脖子上的凸起。“唔呕！” 超人试图用舌头顶弄着口枷将它推开，可是只引来了阵阵干呕，喉结飞速上下滑动着，更多的生理眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

“这就受不了了？” lex接着调戏他道，“这才刚开始呢。”

4.

超人被这番话挑逗得脸红透了，挣扎地企图推开lex，但反被他单手抓住双手扣在了头顶上方。超人扭头抗拒，嘴里含着口枷发出毫无意义的音节，银丝不断顺着嘴角流了下来，在昏暗房间里闪着光。lex将制服褪到超人腰部，上半身完全暴露于空气中，“这么美好的肉体...说真的，老蝙蝠居然还没对你动手？真是可惜。”

lex灵巧的手指按上超人的腹部，他被刺激得一弹，一股酥麻感顿时从腹部袭入大脑，引来超人阵阵呻吟。lex的手尖有意无意的撩拔着他的乳头，超人呜咽着，快感袭遍全身。

“可是我先抓住了你。”

超人浑身颤抖发热，他感觉自己的制服已经被汗浸透，下半身也湿了一大片，还有一些隐约的乳白色粘液。下面异常滚烫胀痛，他难受得拱了拱，碰到了lex同样坚硬滚烫的下体。

该死，总是差一点点...lex每次在他想射出来的时候收手，该死的紧身制服也快把他折磨疯了。

“唔唔唔！！！” lex没有理会超人的抗议，继续手头的动作，“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！！！！！”

lex不耐烦的摘掉了口枷，超人大口喘着气，

“操我！”

“你说什么？”

“快操我，求你......”

催情剂起了作用，他再也控制不住自己的身体。他放荡地张开腿邀请着lex，在lex腰侧挑逗似地蹭着。lex得逞一般的坏笑起来。

即使是神明，

也甘败在我脚下。

5.

lex固定住他乱动的双腿，将他的制服全部褪下，用红披风捆住手系在铁链上，披风的边角盖住了超人的眼睛。

超人股间不断出水，浸湿了地板，lex抬起他的右腿架于自己肩上，湿冷的空气顿时侵入敞开的穴道，超人反射性得一颤，一根手指随即填补了这片空虚。肉壁贪婪地吮吸着lex的手指，分泌出更多肠液，于是他毫不费力地又埋入了两根。

刺痛感袭来，可随着时间推移便传来阵阵快感。“快，快点...”超人催促到，不耐烦的扭着身子。“别太急躁，宝贝。” lex不紧不慢的说到，缓缓地抽插着手指。

“嗯啊... ” 太慢了... 好空虚... 快... 快填满我... 超人红着眼睛祈求似的望向lex，“我... 我要受不了了...” 可是lex不为所动。

“lex... ... please... ...”

lex露出意味不明的微笑。

6.

lex抽出手指，将自己灼热的阴茎抵在不断开合的穴口处慢慢磨着，没有半点想要进去的意思。

“lex... lex... 唔嗯... lex... ...”超人绝望地娇喘着，泪水浸湿了猩红色的披风。“你想要我怎么做？”lex无辜地望向身下的人，仿佛他才是被迫做出淫荡事情的人质。“快... 快进来... ... 嗯啊！！！” lex仿佛听到号令一般，掰开超人的臀肉狠狠地将自己的阴茎顶了进去。超人从未被开拓的领域被骤然撑开，撕裂般的疼痛顿时袭来，他立刻惨叫出声。

“疼... 你个... 混蛋... ... 嗯啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”  
lex又朝深处顶弄了两下，超人吃痛得咬住了自己嘴唇，血腥味顿时弥漫开来。

“是你说要我进来的呀。” lex戏谑道。

“快... 快出去... 疼... 啊... 哈... ...”

lex将阴茎抽出，给了超人一些喘息的时间，他拨开超人脸上的披风，“让我看看你。” 催情剂的药效让超人身上浮着一层朦胧的水雾，他欲求不满地用红润的舌头舔舐着自己因充血而红肿饱满的唇瓣，朝着lex眨眼，试图引诱着他步入深渊。

“我真该把你现在的样子录下来，让你看看自己淫荡的样子。”

7.

空虚的穴口开合着渴望被再次侵犯，lex重新将阴茎推入超人体内。

“慢... 慢点... 嗯... ... 哈....”

lex缓慢地推送着，匀速地碾过了超人的敏感点，折磨着超人的感官。超人已经哭肿了眼睛，迟迟达不到高潮的他 阴茎不断硬了又软下来，而双手无法挣脱锁链以自行解决生理问题，只能紧抓着铁链自暴自弃的随着lex律动。

lex在寻找那个隐蔽的入口，他不能用蛮力直接撞开它，即使是拥有良好恢复能力的氪星人也不能再生出完整的性器官。氪星生殖系统的迷人之处，在于它可以降低意外怀孕和染上疾病的风险，而唯一能打开隐秘入口的方法就是让之高潮。lex一直压制着超人的高潮，他需要给超人做足扩张 (何况他还是第一次)，在不弄伤他的前提下打开生殖腔。

“这里... 啊... 往左边一点... ... 嗯... 哈... ” 

当lex找到超人体内的敏感点时，改以往的轻柔，凶狠起来。他双手掐住超人的腰侧，直接对准那个点开始猛攻。受尽折磨的超人在被狠狠碾过那个点的时候发出沙哑的呜咽，仅剩的刺痛感全转换成激烈的快感。

”啊... 啊... 啊... 好舒服... ... 啊... ...再快一点... ...嗯啊！” lex注意到超人的身子开始不受控制的颤抖起来，第二个入口正逐渐张开。他便暗喜得加快了抽插速度，他每次整根捅入再整根拔出。超人的身体被完全操开，他大幅度地律动着，水声和臀肉的撞击声不断回荡在房间内，伴随着链条碰撞的声响和超人变调的娇喘。

很快一股怪异的感觉从交合之处袭遍超人全身，他突然全身紧绷，张嘴企图尖叫，可什么声音都发不出来，他陡然收紧的肉壁险些把lex夹射。“小混蛋... ” lex喃喃道，不过他不打算报复他，因为lex 趁着超人还因高潮余温而木楞时抵住了向他完全敞开的生殖腔。

8.

“你知道一年的时间可以做些什么吗？” lex边说边加快抽插速度，从高潮中恢复少许的超人再次失声尖叫，颤抖地射了出来，与此同时lex闷哼一声，将阴茎重重捅入生殖腔，滚烫的精液顿时灌满了超人的甬道，流入子宫。

“我们可以创造新的生命。”

END

——————


End file.
